the sister and the agent
by kyolover16
Summary: Booth sister comes for a visit, but is there more to her then meets the eye? My second Bones story, so I hope I do the show justice.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N: This is something that I've been thinking about writing for a few weeks and I'm finally going to be going to be working on along with my other stories that I have on here. I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I come up with myself. The characters from Bones belong to the Fox Network and Kathy Reichs.**

F.B.I Special agent Seeley Booth was getting his daughter Christine ready to go to her preschool when there was a knock at the front door. When he opened it, he saw a woman that he hadn't seen in a long time. His eyes opened wide and tears started to slowly fall down his cheeks. "Lacey, can that really be you?"

The woman nodded her head and ran into Booth's arms. "Big brother, I missed you so much!"

Booth hugged her tightly not believing that his sister was at his house. "I missed you too." He led Lacey over to the couch and asked. "Would you like a drink or anything?"

"I'd like a Coke if you've got one." Lacey replied as she put her feet on the couch.

As Booth set Lacey's coke on the coffee table, Doctor Temperance Brennan, Booth's wife came in holding Christine's hand. "I thought you were getting Christine ready for school, Booth."

Booth looked up at his wife and daughter. "I'm sorry Bones. I got a surprise at the door and I lost track of time." He said he put his arm around Lacey. "Bones, Christine, this is my sister Lacey. I haven't seen her for twelve years."

Bones looked at Lacey for a few minutes before turning to her husband. "I didn't know you had a sister, Booth."

Booth looked down at the floor. Lacey could see the trouble that her brother was going to be in for so she decided to tell it. "Seeley and I were never close. I was a worse trouble maker than Jared ever was. I really think that Seeley wish that I was another brother, but he still tried to protect me from our father."

Booth looked at his sister for a few minutes. "I never wished that you were another brother, Lacey. Yes, you were always in trouble at school, but at least you tried to change your ways after a while."

Lacey laughed. "I wanted to make you happy. You were and still are my hero, Seeley. I just wish that you and I were closer."

"Maybe that can change." Bones said, bu before her husband and her sister-in-law could ask what she meant by that, both Bones and Booth's phones began to rang.

"We've got to go to work and Christine has to go to school." Bones said as she headed towards the door.

Booth didn't want to leave Lacey alone so he said. "Why don't you come with us? You could come see how we solve crimes using bones."

Lacey thought about it for a few minutes and then said. "I'd love that. I'll try not to be in your way though."

The family then left the house and after dropping Christine off at school they went to the crime scene. When they got there, Lacey got close the body and as soon as she saw it, she ran and found some bushes to throw up in.

Booth watched as his sister as his sister threw up and as she stood next to him and said. "Are you OK?"

Lacey nodded. "Yeah, I thought that my stomach was strong enough for this; but I guess not. Sorry."

Booth nodded his head. "I understand. Don't worry we all started out that way when it comes to seeing our first dead body."

"Lacey is that really you?" Camille Saroyan asked as she finally looked up from the body and stared at the couple."

"Camille." Lacey said curtly

Booth looked at the two women and then decided to step in the middle of them. "Lacey, it's been years since you've seen Cam. I think that you should be nice to her. After all, she is in charge of the lab that we are going to be in soon."

Lacey looked at her brother and then at Camille "It's good to see you again Cam. How have you been doing?"

Cam just looked at her before returning to her work. Lacey just watched in amazement as Bones was saying things about the body that she was looking at.

They then started to turn to the Jeffersionian. On the way there, all Lacey could think abouy was Camille and how she hated her. Booth looked at his sister in the rearview mirror and sighed. _"This is going to be interesting."_ He thought as they pulled up in front of the lab.

 **A/N II: the next chapter is going to be more about Cam and Lacey's background and Lacey meets the rest of the squints and Sweets partly because I miss seeing him on the show. Please rate and review and let me know if his story should continue or not. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: Here is chapter 2 of my Bones story. I'm glad that there are people who are enjoying so far. Thank you to those who have put this story on either alert or favorites. It means a great deal to me that there are people who like my stories.**

As soon as they walked into the lab, the four went up to the platform and Bones and Cam got started working. Booth stood at the edge of the table where the body was and took out the notecards that he kept in his pockets and started to write notes on what Bones and Cam were saying about the body.

"There are a lot of bugs and dirt that we are going to need to go through so that we can get a time of death." Bones said and at that moment, Lacey watched as a man walked up to the pile of dirt and started to go through it like a little kid opening his Christmas presents. He was working for a few minutes until he felt a presence standing behind him "Can I help you?" He said as he saw Lacey standing over him.

"This looks very interesting; I was just trying to get a better look. Sorry." Lacey said as she walked back towards Booth.

"No it's alright. I just never had anyone interested in my line of work. It caught me off guard. Who are you anyway?" Hodgins said as he looked up at her.

"This is Lacey and she is my little sister." Booth said as he put his arm around her.

"Wow. I didn't know you had a sister, Booth." Angie Montenegro said as she came up onto the platform hearing what Booth had told her husband.

"Yeah. Booth and I don't have a very tight relationship. We haven't seen each other for a long time, but I've watched the news and every time I see his name in it; all I can think of is that my brother is doing something great in the world."

Zack, Bones's intern looked at her. "How can your relationship be tight? That is not logical.

Booth looked at Lacey with tears in his eyes. "I didn't know that you felt that way about me." And then he turned to Zack and said. "What she meant is that we don't have a close relationship."

Lacey hugged her brother. "You've always been a hero to me Seeley. And now other people get to see that as well."

Cam watched the two siblings for a few minutes before she said. "Don't you have something better to do instead of standing around doing nothing, Lacey?"

Everyone besides Lacey and Booth looked at Cam in shock. Lacey stood there for a few minutes before looking at Booth. "As much as I'd love to observe some more. I do have other places to be. I'll pick Christine up from school for you and Bones, If that's ok."

Bones and Brennan looked at each other for a few minutes and then Bones looked at Lacey. "Are you sure? I can have my Dad get her."

Lacey shook her head. "I wouldn't have offered if I did. Besides, I could get to know her a little better." She said as she walked off the platform and out the door.

Bones looked at Booth and motioned him towards the office and as soon as they walked in, she closed the door. "Why did Cam talk to your sister like she did, Booth? I thought Cam got along with anybody."

Booth sighed. "It all dates back to when Cam and I were going out the first time. Besides our mother, Lacey was the only other woman in my life and then Cam came into my life."

Bones nodded her head. "She thought that Cam was stealing you from her."

Booth nodded. "I began to ignore Lacey completely. I went so far as to call her the pesky little sister and that I didn't want her around. Even after Cam and I broke up, Lacey thought that I hated her and we never were the same again."

"What are you going to do about it, Booth?"

Booth looked at his wife. "I'm going to try to make it up to her. I've always hated myself for the way that I've treated her."

While Booth and Bones were talking, Lacey and Christine were at the house watching _Toy Story_ when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Lacey got up from her place on the couch and looked out of the peek hole.

Lacey ran back to the living, turned off the movie and pulled Christine close. "We have to move, now."

Christine looked at her aunt with fear in her eyes. "Who is at the door? What do they want?"

Lacey hugged Christine with one arm while pulling out her cell with the others. "I need you to call your Daddy and tell him that there are bad men trying to get in the house and that they are hurting me."

Christine nodded her head, took the cell and hid in the dryer. After making sure that Christine was safe, she went and met the men at the door. "Where is the girl?"

"I don't know. And even if I did, I'd never let you take her." Lacey said as she put her hands in fists ready to fight, but she didn't get the chance; she felt the butt of a gun hit her head and before she blacked out she had one thought. "I'm sorry Seeley."

 **A/N: I know that I said that Lacey was going to meet Sweets this chapter, but I decided to go this way instead. Sweets will be in the story, I promise you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N: This chapter is going to be a little different. It's going to be told through Booth's POV. Hope you like it.**

Bones and I were about to interview a likely suspect when my phone started buzzing. I looked at the name and when I saw that it was Lacey calling, I stepped aside and answered. "Lacey, I can't talk right now, we are about to interview a suspect right now.

"Daddy…" That little voice I heard on the other end of the phone, just made my heart shatter into a million pieces.

"Christine, baby, what is it? Where is Aunt Lacey?" I asked, my hand gripping the phone tightly.

"She's gone, Daddy. Some bad men came and took her away." My little girl said as I could hear the tears in her voice.

Bones came over to me as she saw the look of distress on my face. "Ok, Christine, listen to Daddy for a few minutes. Mommy and I are coming home and we are going to find out whoever did this to Aunt Lacey."

I ended the call and looked over at Bones. "We have to go. Lacey has been kidnapped and Christine is going to need us both." Bones nodded and we left to go to the house. When we got here, I had a feeling where Christine was hiding; I went to the laundry room and opened the dryer.

As soon as she saw me, Christine leapt into my arms and started to cry. I rubbed circles on her back as I carried her out of the room and out into the living room. I sat down on the couch and rocked her. After a few minutes, Bones came over and showed me a note that she had found.

I took it from her and I read:

 _Seeley,_

 _I'm sorry for what you are probably feeling right now, but I'm not sorry at the same time. The people who kidnapped me was really going after Christine, but I wasn't about to let that happen. Christine's life is worth a whole lot more than mine, so if I die I just want to let you know that you are and always will be my hero._

 _I love you so much and I hope that I get to see you again real soon._

 _Your sister,_

 _Lacey Booth_

As I read the note, the only thing I could think of is how much Lacey meant to me. I looked over at Christine, and I saw the fear in her eyes. I picked her up and held her close to my chest.

"Lacey got kidnapped in order to make sure that Christine was safe." I said as I looked at Bones with tears in my eyes. I then looked down at the note that Lacey wrote to me and I crumbled it up. "I'll find you Lacey. If it's the last thing I do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

While Booth and Bones were reading the note that Lacey wrote before she got kidnapped, she was sitting on the chair trying to think of ways that she could escape.

"I think that you should stop doing that right now." One of the kidnappers said as he walked over to her.

Lacey looked at the man and said. "You know the kid that you were trying to kidnap? That was my older brother's kid. My older brother who also happens to be an FBI agent."

The man slapped Lacey and then walked back to the place where he was standing before he noticed that Lacey was doing. "That may be. But I wonder how long I will take your brother to find you. Especially after reading the note that you left him. He probably never liked you anyway."

Lacey shook her head. "My brother and I may have had our differences when it comes to our relationship, but I know that there is no way that he would leave me alone."

Meanwhile while Lacey was trying to figure out ways to escape, Booth was trying to think of places where she could be kept at.

Sweets knocked on Booth's office door "Are you doing ok, Booth?" he said as he sat down in one of the chairs that was across from the chair that Booth was sitting in.

Booth shook his head. "No I'm not Sweets. My sister was kidnapped in place of my daughter. How exactly am I supposed to feel about that right now?"

"Booth, as difficult as this might be for you to hear right now; it seems to me that Lacey got kidnapped because she knew how much you and Dr. Brennan love Christine and she decided to make sure that nothing happened to her." Sweets said as he tried to talk some sense into his friend.

Booth chuckled slightly. "I know Sweets. But I just got Lacey back into my life and I've lost her again already." He said as he pulled out a picture of him and Lacey when they were kids.

"You can still get her back, Booth. You just have to figure out where she is" Sweets said as took the picture from Booth's hands and laid it on his desk.

Just then Booth's phone rang. "Booth."

"Hello, Agent Booth. You are probably wondering who this is right?" Booth heard a man's voice said.

"What have you done with my sister?" Booth said as he felt his blood begin to boil

"Nothing yet, Booth. She's fine right now. However long she stays that way is completely up to you." The man said.

"Let me talk to her please?" Booth said, needing to know that Lacey really was alright. He started to calm down as soon as he heard her voice. "Seeley?"

"Lacey, Are you alright? They haven't hurt you in anyway?" Booth said, scared that Lacey was only putting on a brave voice just for him.

"No. But I'm starting to worry, Seeley. I don't know how much time I'm going to have before they do start to hurt me." She said as she tried to let Booth know about her situation.

"Listen to me, Lacey. I'm going to get you out of there if it's the last thing that I do." Booth said before he heard Lacey being pulled away from the phone.

"I'll give you 24 hours to try to figure out where we are. After that, we will start to hurt her. The longer that it takes you the more you won't recognize her when you do find her." The man said.

"I'll find her and when I do, I'll make you wish that you never took her in the first place!" Booth said as he hung up the phone and walked out of his office.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After the man got off the phone, he turned towards Lacey. "Your brother is really worried about you, isn't he?"

Lacey laughed. "My brother worried about me? My brother and I haven't spent time together in years. So why the hell would he care about me?"

The man laughed. "Because of the threat that he made to me before I hung up the phone."

Lacey looked down at the floor _Maybe Seeley does love me after all._ She thought as tears started to flow down her cheeks.

The man laughed and shut the door. Leaving Lacey alone in complete darkness.

 _Are you really going to find me Seeley, or am I just doing a lot of wishful dreaming?_ Lacey thought as she tried to close her eyes to try to get some sleep.

Meanwhile, Booth was trying to focus on the other cases that he had, but the only thing that was on his mind was his sister.

"Booth. What was that call about?" Sweets asked trying to get his friend's attention.

"She's alive, Sweets. But how long that is going to last, I don't know yet. He has given 24 hours before he starts to hurt her."

"Where are you going? You've got no idea where the person could be keeping Lacey." Sweets asked as he followed Booth.

"I'm can't just sit here and wait for the call. I'm the only family that she has left. It is up to me to find her." He said as he walked towards the elevator.

As the doors to the elevator opened. Booth got another surprise one that he wasn't sure if he really wanted or not.

 **I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I'm also sorry that it's been forever since I've updated this story. School has been keeping me really busy. I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this story. By the way, who do you think is Booth's surprise? Leave your thoughts and we'll have to see what happens. Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone for the likes and the favorites. I'm also sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been very busy, but I hope to be able to make time to write more.**

As he watched the door to the elevator open, Booth saw his brother Jared. "Jared, what are you doing here?"

"Temperance called me and told me about Lacey and I came as soon as I heard. Is it really Lacey?" Jared asked as he walked up to Booth and hugged him.

"Yes. And I have to get her back." Booth said as he hugged Jared back.

"And we will. I just can't believe that after all of these years, she has come back into our lives." Jared said as the two brothers walked into Booth's office.

"She was kidnapped protecting Christine. She decided that my daughter's life was more important than hers." Booth said taking the note out of his desk and showed it into Jared's hands.

"It sounds like that she got the family gene where she doesn't want innocent people. But how do you think that she knew that they were really going to go after Christine?" Jared said as he finished reading the note.

"What difference does that make, Jared? All that matters is Lacey and getting her back." Booth said as he started to cry in front of his brother.

 **Lacey's POV**

As I waited to hear news of what was happening with Seeley and whether or not he was going to be finding me. _Are you ever coming to save me Seeley?_ I asked as I waited.

"It's been 24 hours. The time limit that I told your brother that I was going to start hurting you." The leader of the gang said as he walked into the room carrying a bucket that was filled with rope.

As he started to walk towards me, I knew that this was not going to end well for me. "What did I do to you? I mean you don't have to do this." I said as my voice was quavering with fear.

The man only laughed as he started to tie the ropes around my arms and pulled me up to where I was standing. "You personally didn't do anything to me. It was more your brother's fault. He killed my son, so I was going to take his daughter, but when I found out that you were his sister I just couldn't pass that up. Especially after the way that you fought when we first came to your brother's house."

"So it was going to be an eye for an eye type of thing. But, how were you going to get my brother to see you kill Christine?" I asked trying to stall time so that Seeley could find me.

"The same way that he is going to watch what is going to happen to you." He said as he pointed to the camera that he had just finished setting up.

I looked at the camera and my heart dropped, knowing that Seeley was going to be seeing whatever they were going to do to me made me shiver.

"Let's begin." The man said as he stroked my cheek.


End file.
